Meet Germany
by NekoVengers
Summary: A follow up meme for my Russia one Main pairing RUSGER, NEDGER, ANYTHING AS LONG AS ITS WITH GERMANY!
1. RusGer

Meet Germany

**1: Name:**

Ludwig Beilschmdit (Actually, Himayura said that he didn't have a last name, we'll learn why later on.)

**2: Age:**

300 some years, I'm really not as old as you'd think.

**3: Three (3) Fears:**

France, people touching where I don't want them to touch...Ghosts

**4: Three (3) things you love:**

Um...Ivan, beir, mein hunds

**5: Four (4) turn ons:**

**a.** I won't tell you

**b.** That's extremely personal

**c.** I'm not a sadist

**d. **Public sex, masochism, Ivan's eyes when they get stormy...Ivan.

**6: Four (4) turn off's:**

**a.** Prussia

**b. **My dogs...they, they can't be watching.

**c. **Ivan's heart popping out (Guess who has to put the damn thing back in -_-)

**d.** ...When ever Russia is drunk.

**7: Your best friend:**

Alfred: America

**8: Sexual orientation:**

G-g-g-g- homosexual.

**9: Your best first date:**

They split the check evenly with me.

**10: How tall are you?**

A head shorter than Ivan (he just wont tell you because he's shorter than you'd think)

**11: What do you miss?**

My brother.

**12: What time were you born?**

I woke up a little older than a toddler.

**13: Favorite color?**

Dark green.

**14: Do you have a crush?**

J-ja. I wouldn't call it a crush though.

**15: Favorite quote:**

"Dream a little dream of me." I have always liked that song.

**16: Favorite place:**

Munich.

**17: Favorite food:**

Stroganoff.

**18: Do you use sarcasm?**

Not...unless I'm angry, some of my friends have issues with reading sarcasm.

**19: What are you listening to right now?**

Ivan is talking extremely fast about something, I think it's in Russian.

**20: First thing you notice in a new person:**

Their um, chest, or hands. I can't explain why, but if it's a woman I try and look up at least.

**21: Shoe size?**

11

**22: Eye color?**

Icy blue

**23: Hair color?**

Blond, almost yellow. Russia calls me sunflower, it's annoying. *actually likes it*

**24: Favorite style of clothing?**

Business clothes. I never have to worry about style, they don't immediately say 'I'm in the military', and I always know what to wear.

**25: Ever done a prank call?**

Nein. I...get prank called.

**26: Favorite movie?**

The Never Ending Story

**27: Favorite song?**

Mein Mund der singt

**28: Favorite band?**

M-my favorite artist is Lieder

**29: How do you feel right now?**

Embarrassed, Russland just saw me doing this.

**30: Someone you love:**

Ivan Braginsky.

**31: Your current relationship status:**

T-taken, if that counts for married.

**32: Your relationship with your parents:**

At one point in my life, Francis was like a 'family friend' to me. He's definitely _not _my father.

**33: Favorite holiday**:

Ich leibe Weihnachten. (Christmas)

**34: Tattoos and piercing you have:**

Ugh none.

**35: Tattoos and piercing you want:**

...

**36: Do you and your last ex hate each other?**

N-no, it was a mutual break up.

**37: Do you ever get "good morning" or "good night " texts?**

Ja, all the time. Usually Ivan starts them, I keep telling him I have to sleep, and unless I say that it threatens my health, he doesn't stop.

**38: Have you ever kissed the last person you texted?**

Yes. o/J/o

**39: When did you last hold hands?**

Last night after we had- Ahem. Last night.

**40: How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?**

I have a strict schedule, shower, coffee, dogs, teeth and hair, then I leave for work. But *frustration* Ivan likes to slow me down, and sometimes make me stay.

**41: Have you shaved your legs in the past three days?**

Uh no, my leg hairs don't grow very much at all; in addition, they're blond.

**42: Where are you right now?**

Moscow, in Ivan's lap. I believe he's sleeping.

**43: If you were drunk and couldn't stand, who takes care of you?**

*Snorts* Take care? More like take advantage. (btw it's Russia)

**44: Do you like your music loud or at a reasonable level?**

I-it depends on who's around. Ivan, likes it quiet, unless he's listening to Rammstein. We occasionally have music wars and try to turn our own music up louder than the others. It always ends in our ears bleeding.

**45: Do you live with your Mum and Dad?**

No. Prussia was my brother and the closest thing I had to a father...he's gone now.

**46: Are you excited for anything?**

Um...*coughs* T-t-t-t-tonight.

**47: Do you have someone of the opposite sex you can tell everything to?**

Hungary would listen to me, but I haven't much to tell.

**48: How often do you wear a fake smile?**

I don't smile often, it's difficult to make me smile.

**49: When was the last time you hugged someone?**

If you call some sort of spooning a hug, right now.

**50: What if the last person you kissed was kissing someone else right in front of you?**

I. I. I don't- I'd. I. He'd never. I wouldn't ever forgive them. I'd- done.

**51: Is there anyone you trust even though you should not?**

Francis tells me not to trust Ivan, but I don't trust Francis. There are lot's of people I shouldn't trust...Everyone ends up leaving me somehow.

**52: What is something you disliked about today?**

Russia and I had an argument.

**53: If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be?**

Someone who raises Polar Bears.

**54: What do you think about most?**

I worry a lot. About everything, and about Ivan.

**55: What's your strangest talent?**

I can sick a six foot being on all who oppose me. -_-

**56: Do you have any strange phobias?**

Ghosts aren't a strange phobia I suppose. Does France count?

**57: Do you prefer to be behind the camera or in front of it?**

I don't mind pictures, as long as I'm ready.

**58: What was the last lie you told?**

"You can have the cake after lunch." I wasn't planning on giving it to him until after Dinner. (He's no much of a liar, he only lies for self preservation.

**59: Do you prefer talking on the phone or video chatting online?**

Talking through the phone.

**60: Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens?**

I am...Afraid of ghosts. My friend actually has an alien. Who speaks a language I don't entirely understand.

**61: Do you believe in magic?**

No. It's makes no sense, and there is no proof it exists. Or works for the matter.

**62: Do you believe in luck?**

Ja, I met Ivan that day by...something akin to luck.

**63: What's the weather like right now?**

A blizzard, we're stuck inside.

**64: What was the last book you read?**

Dante.

**65: Do you like the smell of gasoline?**

Nein, why would I like that?

**66: Do you have any nicknames?**

Lutz, Lyudovik, Sunflower, West, LuLu, Louis...The list goes on.

**67: What was the worst injury you've ever had?**

During the Berlin Bombing, had fevers, sores, scraps and scars would appear from nowhere...I was half delirious from the pain.

**68: Do you spend money or save it?**

Save it. I do not buy things unless I need them.

**69: Can you touch your nose with a tongue?**

I don't know I've never tried...what a silly thing to do.

**70: Is there anything pink in a ten foot radius around you?**

*Looks to the left*, *Looks to the right* Blackie's collar.

**71: Favorite animal?**

I love bears and dogs. Cat's are fine, but mine acts like a dog.

**72: What were you doing last night at 12 AM?**

I- That- You- NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. I-I mean, you don't need to know.

**73: What do you think Satan's last name is?**

...

**74: What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it?**

My national anthem.

**75: How can one win your heart?**

Ivan had to figure that out all by himself. Even I'm not sure how he did it.

**76: What would you want to be written on your tombstone?**

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany, Loving husband and Honorable Country."

**77: What is your favorite word?**

Lately, seeming as I've been saying it so much, some variation of "Russia."

**78: If the whole world were listening to you right now, what would you say?**

I'm sorry...Don't forget we have a meeting tomorrow.

**79: Do you have any relatives in jail?**

Nein.

**80: You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power?**

T-to...to turn into a bear! Or, to sense when something bad is about to happen so I can prevent it.

**81: What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on?**

"Do you like this?"

**82: What is your current desktop picture?**

The standard solar system photo that comes with all Apple computers.

**83: Had sex?**

J-ja. But you shouldn't ask such rude questions.

**84: Bought condoms?**

O-once...It didn't go over well.

**85: Gotten pregnant?**

I- Wha- Seriously- WTF- NEIN!

**86: Failed a class?**

Never.

**87: Kissed a boy?**

Yes, but he's not a boy.

**88: Kissed a girl?**

...No.

**89: Have you ever kissed somebody in the rain?**

Russland, once. I can't say it was very romantic, my feet were soaked.

**90: Had a job?**

Yes.

**91: Left the house without your wallet?**

No, not really.

**92: Bullied someone on the internet?**

I don't bully people.

**93: Had sex in public?**

o/L/o (He has.)

**94: Played on a sports team?**

Ja.

**95: Smoked weed?**

...Ja, with one of my friends (His ex.)

**96: Did drugs?**

I just answered that.

**97: Smoked cigarettes?**

I used to, not anymore though.

**98: Drank alcohol?**

Yes.

**99: Are you a vegetarian/vegan?**

Nein, I couldn't survive without wurst.

**100: Been overweight?**

No, I have a rigorous workout.

**101: Been underweight?**

Yes, I don't like to think about it though.

**102: Been to a wedding?**

Ivan and mine.

**103: Been on the computer for 5 hours straight?**

I don't get on computers much.

**104: Watched TV for 5 hours straight?**

Alfred has forced me into superhero marathons with him.

**105: Been outside your home country?**

Ja, I go everywhere for my job and visit my Husband all the time, we can't live together because we are nations, but I hope we can someday.

**106: Gotten your heart broken?**

Yes, but I'm fine with that. I wouldn't be with Ivan if we were still together.

**107: Been to a professional sports game?**

World Cup.

**108: Broken a bone?**

A few yes.

**109: Cut yourself?**

When I was cutting vegetables. (that's his signal to back off.)

**110: Been to prom?**

Nein, I don't dance.

**111: Been in airplane?**

Ja.

**112: Fly by helicopter?**

No.

**113: What concerts have you been to?**

A few American artists that Alfred has taken me to see. Ivan took me to a Ballet once.

**114: Had a crush on someone of the same sex?**

Ja, we are married.

**115: Learned another language?**

Yes, several times. I can never get the accents right though.

**116: Wore make up?**

*Shudders* April Fools

**117: Lost your virginity before you were 18?**

Ha ha- NO!

**118: Had oral sex?**

Don't ask that! *Blushes*

**119: Dyed your hair?**

I woke up with it dyed after Oktoberfest, I believe Bavaria did it.

**120: Voted in a presidential election?**

No, I don't vote.

**121: Rode in an ambulance?**

Yeah...

**122: Had a surgery?**

Yeah...

**123: Met someone famous?**

No, unless you count my bosses.

**124: Stalked someone on a social network?**

I can't work social networks that well.

**125: Peed outside?**

...Do you _need_ to know that?

**126: Been fishing?**

Yes, I enjoy outdoorsy things.

**127: Helped with charity?**

Yes it was for dogs.

**128: Been rejected by a crush?**

No, I've never...Hit on someone.

**129: Broken a mirror?**

On accident. These questions aren't very creative.

**130: What do you want for your birthday?**

I'm fine with just being with my family and friends. Alfred will probably try and throw a party...

**131: How many kids do you want and what will be their names?**

I can't have kids. I would only want one child, I'm not sure if I can handle more. I'm not ready for kids anyway, but Ute, would be my baby girl's name.

**132: Were you named after anyone?**

Yes, there are many Ludwig's in history...Gilbert named me after one of his good friends.

**133: Do you like your handwriting?**

I suppose. Personal opinion is irrelevant, it gets the job done though.

**134: What was your favorite toy as a child?**

I played with my dogs mostly.

**135: Favorite TV Show?**

Ivan likes reality shows, I'm fine to watch them with him, but he get's extremely embarrassed about them.

**136: Where do you want to live when you're older**?

Somewhere that I'm not constantly yelling at people.

**137: Play any musical instrument?**

My Brother and cousins taught me the Piano, violin, and flute. Except those are hard to play with my big fingers, so I love the drums.

**138: One of your scars, how did you get it?**

One going down my chest that branches out on my right into three parts, it faded right after unification.

**139: Favorite pizza topping?**

Cheese, I prefer it plain. Or wit sausages.

**140: Are you afraid of the dark?**

N-no! What adult male would be afraid of the dark besides Italy.

**141: Are you afraid of heights?**

I get a little queasy, but otherwise no.

**142: Have you ever been caught sneaking out or doing anything bad?**

No I'm not a troublemaker like some of the fools in the conference room.

**143: Have you ever tried your hardest and then gotten disappointed in the end?**

Yes, and I'm glad I didn't succeed.

**144: What are you really bad at?**

Pushing tiny buttons.

**145: What are your greatest achievements?**

Became a country, took care of the conference room, and did my job to the best of my ability.

**146: The meanest thing somebody has ever said to you:**

"Monsters don't get happy endings Germany. And you're nothing more than a monster."

**147: What would you do if you won in a lottery?**

Pay off taxes, take a trip somewhere...raise a child.

**148: What do you like about yourself?**

I'm reasonably intelligent.

**149: Something you fantasize about:**

! #$%^&*&#$%^&^%$#$%^&

* * *

A follow up on my russia


	2. NedGer

Meet Germany

**1: Name:**

Ludwig Beilschmdit (Actually, Himayura said that he didn't have a last name, we'll learn why later on. HRE HRE HRE HRE HRE HRE XD)

**2: Age:**

Actually...143ish

**3: Three (3) Fears:**

Sticky things, wars...Ghosts

**4: Three (3) things you love:**

Wurst+Beir, Die Niederlande, and my dogs.

**5: Four (4) turn ons:**

**a. **BDSM

**b. **Puppy play

**c. **Tell no one of this.

**d. **I like...collars

**6: Four (4) turn off's:**

**a.** Making a mess in the kitchen.

**b.** Horror movies.

**c. **Nature...I don't have sex outside.

**d.** Getting walked in on.

**7: Your best friend:**

Sweden.

**8: Sexual orientation:**

I take it how I can get it.

**9: Your best first date:**

Let's just say...It ended in a bathroom stall, not wearing clothes.

**10: How tall are you?**

180 centimeters.

**11: What do you miss?**

Aster just passed away. He was...a good dog.

**12: What time were you born?**

1871...Oh wait...I don't know.

**13: Favorite color?**

Dark blue.

**14: Do you have a crush?**

I-I don't crush! What am I, a teenage girl?!

**15: Favorite quote:**

"You're Ludwig."

**16: Favorite place:**

Munich.

**17: Favorite food:**

Wurst

**18: Do you use sarcasm?**

Now more than usual...

**19: What are you listening to right now?**

SOMO "Ride" Prussia wont turn down his music.

**20: First thing you notice in a new person:**

*****_Prussia steals the computer* _**West stares at their crotch! XD ***Germany steals it back* STOP SPREADING LIES BRUDER!

**21: Shoe size?**

11

**22: Eye color?**

Icy blue

**23: Hair color?**

Blond, almost yellow. It was easy to find a pair of ears that matched my hair-

**24: Favorite style of clothing?**

On me or someone else?

**25: Ever done a prank call?**

Nein. That's rude!

**26: Favorite movie?**

The Never Ending Story.

**27: Favorite song?**

Mein Mund der singt

**28: Favorite band?**

M-my favorite artist is Lieder. I love Christmas music.

**29: How do you feel right now?**

Angry. Prussia will not shut up, and now Lars has texted me- o/L\\\o -oh god.

**30: Someone you love:**

Lars Morgens, sometimes I love him, sometimes I hate him.

**31: Your current relationship status:**

Taken.

**32: Your relationship with your parents:**

I- I don't remember them.

**33: Favorite holiday**:

Valentines Day, I never have to spend much money on Lars.

**34: Tattoos and piercing you have:**

Um- there's a tattoo on my arse of the iron cross, Gilbert says it happened during Oktoberfest.

**35: Tattoos and piercing you want:**

Good lord, no more.

**36: Do you and your last ex hate each other?**

We don't speak.

**37: Do you ever get "good morning" or "good night " texts?**

Not really, if I send them, I don't get a reply. Although because of my Apple phone I constantly see Lars type a reply, then delete it or something.

**38: Have you ever kissed the last person you texted?**

Ja, what's he texting- oh god.

**39: When did you last hold hands?**

Does intertwined hands, when you're being pushed up against the wall, count?

**40: How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?**

Thirty minutes.

**41: Have you shaved your legs in the past three days?**

You uh, don't need to know that.

**42: Where are you right now?**

My house in Berlin, but I'm leaving for Lars's house soon.

**43: If you were drunk and couldn't stand, who takes care of you?**

Ha, Netherlands.

**44: Do you like your music loud or at a reasonable level?**

In between.

**45: Do you live with your Mum and Dad?**

Prussia lives with me.

**46: Are you excited for anything?**

Heading to my boyfriend's house.

**47: Do you have someone of the opposite sex you can tell everything to?**

Hungary is like a sister, but seeing her around my house with a camera has made me weary of sharing secrets.

**48: How often do you wear a fake smile?**

Never, I don't need to.

**49: When was the last time you hugged someone?**

Gilbert hugged me when I got home...then demanded dinner.

**50: What if the last person you kissed was kissing someone else right in front of you?**

We may have a somewhat Love-hate/casual relationship, but if-if he did. Well, then it'd be over, no second chances.

**51: Is there anyone you trust even though you should not?**

I can't trust my co-workers to not goof off, if anything.

**52: What is something you disliked about today?**

Caught my brother looking through my por- uh, stuff.

**53: If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be?**

Germania. Don't ask.

**54: What do you think about most?**

Probably the best way to conduct my life, is that too broad?

**55: What's your strangest talent?**

I can sing bass, and tenor, although it's difficult for me to hit the high notes.

**56: Do you have any strange phobias?**

Waking up alone.

**57: Do you prefer to be behind the camera or in front of it?**

Again with Hungary, maybe I should change my strange phobia to her.

**58: What was the last lie you told?**

"I'm really fine." I'm not sure how many times I have said that, I'm a terrible liar.

**59: Do you prefer talking on the phone or video chatting online?**

Usually I text.

**60: Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens?**

I am...afraid of ghosts. My friend actually has an alien. Who speaks a language I don't entirely understand. Maybe it's just some new variation of english.

**61: Do you believe in magic?**

Ja, I have had run-ins with it one to many times.

**62: Do you believe in luck?**

No, a man should make his own luck, or so Prussia says.

**63: What's the weather like right now?**

A warm summer evening.

**64: What was the last book you read?**

"How to Top Your Over-Domineering Partner Who Says That They Really Don't Care What Their Position is Until You Two Get Down To It."

**65: Do you like the smell of gasoline?**

Nein, why would I like that?

**66: Do you have any nicknames?**

Ned has a habit of calling me '_nijntje'_ or _'konijntje'_ when he thinks I'm not listening. Otherwise, my brother calls me west.

**67: What was the worst injury you've ever had?**

During the Berlin Bombing, had fevers, sores, scraps and scars would appear from nowhere...I was half delirious from the pain. Netherlands was there though, he dulled it.

**68: Do you spend money or save it?**

Save it. A habit that Netherlands and I share.

**69: Can you touch your nose with a tongue?**

I don't know I've never tried...what a silly thing to do.

**70: Is there anything pink in a ten foot radius around you?**

Nein...?

**71: Favorite animal?**

Bears.

**72: What were you doing last night at 12 AM?**

I was just getting ready for bed, after Lars and I's _activity_.

**73: What do you think Satan's last name is?**

Morgens, really.

**74: What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it?**

_"...Het ich niemals gemeint, het ich..."_

**75: How can one win your heart?**

Er...I don't know.

**76: What would you want to be written on your tombstone?**

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany, an Extremely Honorable Country."

**77: What is your favorite word?**

Hmm...Beir. (Beer)

**78: If the whole world were listening to you right now, what would you say?**

There will be no goofing off tomorrow, no eating, no exclaiming, please keep your voice at an acceptable level...

**79: Do you have any relatives in jail?**

I cannot tell you how many times I've had to post bail for Gilbert after he's gotten into a drunken fight, I might just leave him there someday.

**80: You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power?**

To repel any spells people try to cast on me.

**81: What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on?**

"...Did you bake in my kitchen?!"

**82: What is your current desktop picture?**

Italy changed it to cats again...*sighs*

**83: Had sex?**

Ja. *manages to keep a still face as he answers but explodes into blush afterwards.*

**84: Bought condoms?**

No. I give the money to Lars and he does it.

**85: Gotten pregnant?**

WAS?! NEIN! NOT POSSIBLE!

**86: Failed a class?**

Nie.

**87: Kissed a boy?**

Yes, but he's not a boy. Really not a boy...

**88: Kissed a girl?**

Hungary, on the cheek, when I was four.

**89: Have you ever kissed somebody in the rain?**

No. Why would I stand out in the rain and risk hypothermia?

**90: Had a job?**

Ja.

**91: Left the house without your wallet?**

Not that I can recall.

**92: Bullied someone on the internet?**

No, I wouldn't do something like that.

**93: Had sex in public?**

NEIN! o/L/o (He has.)

**94: Played on a sports team?**

Ja.

**95: Smoked weed?**

You cannot date Netherlands without doing it at least once. There is a law against it in my country...but it goes largely ignored.

**96: Did drugs?**

I just answered that.

**97: Smoked cigarettes?**

I used to, not anymore though.

**98: Drank alcohol?**

Ja, -hic- have some! *Hands out beer while smiling.*

**99: Are you a vegetarian/vegan?**

Nein, I couldn't survive without wurst.

**100: Been overweight?**

No, I have a rigorous workout.

**101: Been underweight?**

Yes, I don't like to think about it though.

**102: Been to a wedding?**

I attended Austria's and Hungary's. It was quite lovely. Although Gilbert sulked the whole time.

**103: Been on the computer for 5 hours straight?**

I don't get on computers much.

**104: Watched TV for 5 hours straight?**

Alfred has forced me into superhero marathons with him.

**105: Been outside your home country?**

Yes, I must go everywhere for my job. I'm heading to Lars's house now.

**106: Gotten your heart broken?**

No, hopefully I never will.

**107: Been to a professional sports game?**

World Cup.

**108: Broken a bone?**

A few, yes.

**109: Cut yourself?**

When I was...cutting vegetables. (that's his signal to _back off_.)

**110: Been to prom?**

Nein, I don't dance.

**111: Been in airplane?**

Ja.

**112: Fly by helicopter?**

No.

**113: What concerts have you been to?**

A few American artists that Alfred has taken me to see. Gilbert has forced me into attending "Wacken Open Air" with him...It's loud.

**114: Had a crush on someone of the same sex?**

Yes, we're dating in fact.

**115: Learned another language?**

Yes, several times. I can never get the accents right though.

**116: Wore make up?**

*Shudders* April Fools, Prussia forced it on me because my 'costume isn't complete without it.'

**117: Lost your virginity before you were 18?**

Ha ha- NO!

**118: Had oral sex?**

Don't ask that! *Blushes* (he's been the one on his knees,_ and_ the one receiving it.)

**119: Dyed your hair?**

Not consensually.

**120: Voted in a presidential election?**

No, I don't vote.

**121: Rode in an ambulance?**

Yeah...

**122: Had a surgery?**

Yeah...

**123: Met someone famous?**

Yeah...

**124: Stalked someone on a social network?**

I can't work social networks that well, my fingers are too big for the apps on my phone and I never slack off like that on my work computer.

**125: Peed outside?**

...Do you _need_ to know that? If yes, then...Ja

**126: Been fishing?**

Yes, I enjoy outdoorsy things.

**127: Helped with charity?**

Yes it was for dogs.

**128: Been rejected by a crush?**

No Lars (thankfully) said yes.

**129: Broken a mirror?**

On accident. These questions aren't very creative.

**130: What do you want for your birthday?**

! $%^&*%&^%$$ o/L\\\\\\o with Lars.

**131: How many kids do you want and what will be their names?**

I'm not ready for kids, I don't think Netherlands is that interested in them.

**132: Were you named after anyone?**

Yes, there are many Ludwig's in history...Gilbert named me after one of his good friends.

**133: Do you like your handwriting?**

I suppose. Personal opinion is irrelevant, it gets the job done though.

**134: What was your favorite toy as a child?**

Gilbert bought me a book when I was young, it was meant to be a gag gift, because he could barely read, but I loved it. I still treasure it to this day.

**135: Favorite TV Show?**

Fußball.

**136: Where do you want to live when you're older**?

Out of the city. I'd like some peace and quiet for once.

**137: Play any musical instrument?**

My Brother and cousins taught me the Piano, violin, and flute. Except those are hard to play with my big fingers, so I love the drums.

**138: One of your scars, how did you get it?**

A couple on my behind...

**139: Favorite pizza topping?**

Sausage.

**140: Are you afraid of the dark?**

N-no! What adult male would be afraid of the dark, besides Italy?

**141: Are you afraid of heights?**

No, but I can get seasick.

**142: Have you ever been caught sneaking out or doing anything bad?**

No. I'm not a troublemaker like some of the fools in the conference room.

**143: Have you ever tried your hardest and then gotten disappointed in the end?**

Yes, and I'm glad I didn't succeed. (WWII)

**144: What are you really bad at?**

Pushing tiny buttons, talking to women, talking at all...

**145: What are your greatest achievements?**

Became a country, took care of the conference room, and did my job to the best of my ability.

**146: The meanest thing somebody has ever said to you:**

"Monsters don't get happy endings Germany. And you're nothing more than a monster." I can't even remember who said it, but I was at my lowest.

**147: What would you do if you won in a lottery?**

Save it, having my boyfriend mean footing any and all bills.

**148: What do you like about yourself?**

I'm reasonably intelligent.

**149: Something you fantasize about:**

You don't...need to know this, Ja?

**A/N: OOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYYY. If your wondering about Ludwig acting a little less conservative in that one, It's because dating Lars kinda changes him. You change for the people you love, wether it's just placating with their strange tics, or growing into new kinks. It's on the website, Sadistic Semes with Romantic Semes can turn the Romantic one into an Uke. Not to mention for those of you who think Germany is a Sadistic Seme, relationships with two of those usually ends in one becoming- You can figure out the rest. (Now that I'm done with the whole Seme/Uke talk...)**

**Prussia was dead in my last one because I don't know the entire story of the Non-Agression pack thingy, and didn't really want to use that for any of my Angst questions, thats all. (I also have a headcannon -don't get me wrong, I love Gilbert- that Prussia died during unification, because now there was only one Germany. Russia never liked his albino prisoner, so he never did anything against him, or for him either. Just gave him what he needed to survive, but mentioned how much he loved Germany, but also how angry he was with the blond. Prussia didn't want his brother to get hurt, so before he died, he sent out a letter to his brother warning him against the Russian, the letter also made it sound as if Russia was hurting Prussia. So that to this day, Ludwig wonders if Ivan killed his brother, which he didn't, but thats not what Gilbo wanted him to believe)**

**This Authors note is long...:P**

**Neko~**


End file.
